true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth 928
History The world of 2099 is a cyberpunk dystopia. North America is a corporate police state ruled by megacorps, most notably Alchemax, which owns the private police force Public Eye1. Miguel O'Hara, the 2099 Spider-Man, is an Alchemax employee; Jake Gallows, the Punisher, is a Public Eye officer, and Paul-Philip Ravage is the former CEO of an Alchemax subsidiary. Residents * Alchemax ** CEO Miguel O'Hara ** Gabriel O'Hara ** Xina O'Hara ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Avatarr (former CEO) (Deceased) ** Tyler Stone (former Director) (Deceased) ** Winston (Deceased) * Avengers (Defunct) ** Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) ** Captain America / Thor (Steve Rogers) ** Sorceress Supreme (Strange) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Bloodhawk (Lemuel Krug) ** Meanstreak (Henri Huang) ** Metalhead (Edward Osako) ** La Lunatica (Luna) ** Ikaris ** Auntie Maim ** Punisher (Jake Gallows) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Ghost Rider (Kenshiro Cochrane) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed RIchards) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Doom (Victor von Doom) (Deceased) * SHIELD * Chicago Reserve ** John Herod ** Captain America (President Steve Rogers) (Deceased) * Aesir (Alchemax) (Defunct) ** Thor (Reverend Cecil McAdam) ** Heidmall (Deceased) ** Hela (Tiana Sikoski) (Deceased) ** Baldur (Earl MacRoth) (Deceased) ** Loki / Halloween Jack (Jordan Boone) * Hulk (John Eisenhart) (Deceased) * Galahad (Ethan Shields) (Deceased) * Metalscream (John Flamel) (Deceased) * Ravage (Paul Philip-Ravage) (Deceased) * Venom (Kron Stone) * Conchata O'Hara (Deceased) * Venture * Vulture * Goblin * Father Jennifer D'Angelo * Dana D'Angelo (Deceased) * Payback (Kasey Nash) * Moon Knight * Inhumans ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) ** Karnak ** Gorgon * Lachryma (Becka McBride) * The Architect (Ryu Kobolt) (Deceased) * Avian * ECO Corp. ** Fearmaster (Darryl King) * Cyber-Nostra ** Whackoid ** Glitterspike (Alexi Jager) ** Paulie ** Lenni (Deceased) ** Bru (Deceased) * Discord * Fever * Flipside * Gearbox * The Lawless ** Broken Haiku ** Junkpile ** Victor Ten Eagles * The Shadow Dancer * The Specialist * Lytton Synge * Desdemona Synge * Noah Synge (Deceased) * Mortimer Fisk * The Rat Pack ** The Chairman ** The Dealer ** Mr. Entertainment ** The Suicide King * Theatre of Pain ** Brimstone Love ** The Norns *** Felicity *** Bliss *** Euphoria Mutant/Degens Teams * X-Men (Defunct) ** Xi'an Chi Xan ** Krystalin (Ruth Ogada) ** Serpentina (Kimberly Kristine "Tina" Potters) ** Skullfire (Timothy Sean Fitzgerald) * X-Nation (Defunct) ** Cerebra (Shakti Haddad) ** Clarion (Hayes Isaacs) (Deceased) ** December (December Frost) ** Metalsmith (Deceased) ** Twilight (Deceased) ** Uproar (Matt Finn) ** Wulff (Sebastian Ruud) * X-Peditioners (Defunct) ** Willow (Willow Pierre) ** Nostromo (Gabriel Hess) ** Jade Ryuteki ** Drew Hodge * The Chosen ** Master Zhao (Deceased) ** Frostbite (Patrice Cahill) ** Monster ** One-Eyed Jack ** Psycho-K ** Wingspan * Freakshow ** Breakdown (Cesar Navarro) ** Contagion ** Dominic ** Mama Hurricane ** Metalhead (Edward Beethoven "Eddie van Beethoven" Osako) ** Rosa Navarro Vasquez ** Psyclone ** Tantrum Corporations & Crime Empire * Alchemax (Miguel O'Hara is CEO) ** ECO Corp. (Darryl King is the Director) ** Public Eye ** Cyber-Nostra * Angel’s Breath * Chicago Reserve (John Herod is the Leader) * CYNEX * D/MONIX (Data Manipulation and Organization Networks, Dyson Kellerman is CEO) * Pixel (Eduardo Devargas is CEO) * Stark-Fujikawa (Formerly Tony Stark's Stark Enterprises and Kenjiro Fujikawa's Fujikawa Industries) * Synthia (Darrius Rush is CEO) ** Sky Plantations (Alain Gris is Group Manager) * Synge * Greater Nevada Syndicate Extra-dimensional travellers and residents * Net Prophet (John Roger Tensen, aka Justice from the New Universe) * Thanatos (An alternate version of Rick Jones)